De Dorne à Âtre-les-confins
by starck29
Summary: Et si ... au lieu d'épouser Tyrion Lannister, Sansa avait épousé le jeune Tommen après les noces pourpres ? Et que certaines personnes avaient ourdi un complot couronné de succès pour le mettre sur le trône à la place de son grand frère ? [UA commençant au début de la saison 4 et sauvant certains personnages qui n'auraient jamais dut mourir]
1. Vengeance à la nordienne

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, sinon certains personnages auraient des fins très différentes de la série (on ne brûle pas les enfants non mais oh, enfin sauf quand c'est un Omble mais chut faut pas le dire ^^)  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Voici ma première longue fanfiction sur GoT, dont le début se situe après les événements de la saison 3, à ceci près que c'est Tommen qui épouse Sansa et non Tyrion. Et puis je l'avoue, ce premier chapitre est un petit peu une vengeance et fut très joussif à écrire. Il s'agit aussi d'un défi du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, pour lequel je devais écrire un drabble sur Sansa. Bref, j'arrête de parler, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 1 : Vengeance à la nordienne**

Sansa contemplait, debout aux côtés de son mari, le bourreau emmener Joffrey jusqu'au billot. Le roi déchu allait être exécuté pour trahison envers la couronne. Le bourreau, Ilyn Payne, s'était saisi de Glace. La rousse aimait beaucoup l'ironie de la situation. Le blond fut amené sur l'échafaud, sa nuque posée sur le billot, et sans qu'on lui laisse prononcer des derniers mots, l'épée en acier valyrien s'abattit sur son coup. Sa tête roula par terre, puis la foule en colère s'en saisit et la mit au bout d'une pique.

Convaincre son époux du bien fondé de cette décision n'avait pas été difficile, il détestait son frère encore plus que Stannis ne détestait Robert et Renly. Varys, la main de Tommen, avait organisé l'accession au trône du jeune roi avec brio, écartant totalement Littlefinger par la même occasion. Cersei croupissait en prison et Tywin Lannister avait quand a lui été gracié de tout ces crimes contre les Stark, y compris son implication dans les noces pourpres, à l'unique condition qu'il ne quitte plus jamais ces terres sauf sur ordre royale. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait conclu le mariage entre elle et Tommen … il devait s'en mordre les doigts désormais.

\- Nous avons ramenés la paix ma chérie, lui dit Tommen une nuit sur l'oreiller

\- Pas encore, mais cela viendra. Tout d'abord il nous faut nous assurer la loyauté des Tyrell.

\- Vous vous entendez bien avec la princesse Margaery non ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas elle qui règne sur le Bief. Faites entrer Lady Olenna et Lord Tyrell au conseil restreint.

\- Vous êtes une femme avisée Sansa.

\- Et vous un excellent mari, votre Altesse Tommen.


	2. Le retour du chevalier

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, sinon certains personnages auraient des fins très différentes de la série (on ne brûle pas les enfants non mais oh, enfin sauf quand c'est un Omble mais chut faut pas le dire ^^)  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voici le deuxième chapitre, issu lui aussi d'un défi du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, dans lequel je devais écrire sur une relation incestueuse avec au minimum 1 700 mots (c'était pas les choix qui manquaient), donc ce chapitre et au point de vue de Jaime. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 2 : Le retour du chevalier**

Ser Jaime Lannister était revenu en plein milieu du complot contre son fils aîné, Joffrey. Ce dernier venait d'être destitué et emprisonné par Varys et les autres conjurés. C'était Tommen qui avait été mis sur le trône de fer par lesdits conjurés, marié à Sansa Stark par leur père, Tywin Lannister.

Lorsqu'il était revenu avec Lady Brienne, le chevalier s'était rendu auprès de son fils le roi pour plaider la cause de sa famille. Il reconnaissait entièrement les erreurs de Cersei et la bêtise de Joffrey, mais il ne voulait pas les voir condamnés à mort. Il se rendit donc dans la salle du trône quelques heures après son retour.

\- Mon roi, dit-il en posant un genoux à terre, je suis venu plaider pour ma femme et pour le roi Joffrey.

\- Roi déchu, le corrigea Tommen

Varys et Kevan Lannister, son régent, se tenaient à ses côtés, silencieux.

\- Mon roi, sachez faire preuve de clémence autant que de fermeté.

\- Le roi rendra la justice comme il l'entendra, intervint Lord Kevan

\- Bien entendu oui, approuva Jaime

\- Cela est tout ? demanda Tommen

\- Non mon roi, j'aurais voulu savoir qui allait se charger de votre protection.

\- Vous, Ser Jaime, vous êtes le plus apte à diriger la garde royale. Bien plus que Ser Meryn.

\- C'est un honneur mon roi.

Finalement, Cersei fut laissée au fond de son cachot et la tête de Joffrey finie au bout d'une pique. Ce que son second fils, aidé de la petite Stark et de Varys l'araignée, avait réussi à faire était quelque chose de brillant. Emprisonner Cersei, tué Joffrey et écarté du pouvoir ce rat de Littlefinger … la couronne allait se porter bien mieux désormais, il devait au moins reconnaître cela. Pour l'instant il protégerait son second fils, qui était maintenant au centre de toutes les attentions. Et il libérerait Cersei, dès qu'il le pourrait, car elle était la femme qu'il aimait. Et … qu'est-ce que l'on ne ferait pas par amour ?

Quelque jours après l'exécution du précédent souverain eu lieu la première réunion du conseil restreint du nouveau roi. En plus de Varys, de Ser Jaime Lannister et de Lord Kevan Lannister y siégeait le grand mestre Pycelle et Lord Tyrion Lannister. Pour le compléter, Qyburn était devenu le nouveau maître des chuchoteurs, Lord Mace Tyrell avait pris le poste de maître des bateaux et sa mère, Lady Olenna Tyrell, née Redwyne, celui de maîtresse des lois. Premier changement par rapport au règne de Joffrey : le roi semblait vouloir assister aux réunions conseil restreint.

\- De quoi devront nous traiter aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il

\- Stannis Baratheon a quitté Peyredragon, annonça Qyburn, il a prit la route de Braavos avec Ser Davos Mervault, sa fidèle main.

\- Sa main ?! s'indigna le grand mestre Pycelle, mais il n'est pas roi !

\- La banque de fer, énonça calmement Tyrion en ignorant les récriminations du vieil homme, si ils acceptent de financer sa rébellion …

\- Nous devons leur envoyer une délégation sur le champs, réagit Kevan Lannister, t'en chargeras-tu Tyrion ?

\- Mais il ne peut partir, s'insurgea une nouvelle fois le grand mestre Pycelle, il est le grand argentier de la couronne.

\- Tyrion ? redemanda le régent

\- J'irais à Braavos, mais pas seul. Je veux la protection de mon frère, Ser Jaime.

\- Mais, intervint Tommen, le but de la garde royale n'est-il pas de protéger son roi ? Et son commandant ne doit-il pas la diriger ?

\- Votre majesté, lui dit Qyburn, envoyer en guise d'escorte le commandant de votre garde royale peut-être perçu comme une marque de respect.

\- Dans ce cas c'est entendu, trancha Lord Kevan, Tyrion et Jaime partiront pour Braavos dans trois jours.

\- Nous devons aussi trouver deux nouveaux gardes royaux pour me protéger, en remplacement de Ser Mandon Moore et du Limier.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée, Ser Jaime ? lui demanda Lord Kevan

\- Ser Loras Tyrell, proposa le blond, avec votre accord Lord Tyrell évidemment.

\- Honorer mon fils de la plus haute distinction ? Vous l'avez Ser Jaime. Hautjardin ira à l'un de mes cousins à ma mort, Margaery n'en héritera pas.

\- Comme il vous plaira Lord Tyrell.

Tout le monde sauf le seigneur de Hautjardin vit sa mère, Lady Olenna, se masser les tempes face à une telle … stupidité. Son fils était exactement comme son mari, un gros homme qui s'intéressait plus à ses traditions et à ses plaisirs qu'à réellement et intelligemment gouverner son pays. Cela en était affligeant par moments.

Si tôt la réunion achevée, Jaime, grâce au fidèle Qyburn, descendit dans les cachots. Le nouveau maître des chuchoteurs lui avait donné une clé des cellules, pour qu'il rejoigne sa sœur et amante. Il s'engouffra dans les souterrains du Donjon rouge et pénétra dans une cellule, celle où avait été enfermé Ned Stark quelques années plus tôt. Elle était là, les cheveux sales et emmêlés, le teint blafard et le regard vide. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Que t'ont-ils fait, mon amour ?

\- Où est mon fils Jaime ? Où est Joffrey ?

\- Il s'est enfui, mentit le chevalier sans le moindre scrupule, je te ferais bientôt sortir de là. Tu veux bien attendre encore un peu ?

\- Varys et Lady Olenna, murmura-t-elle, fait les payer … ainsi qu'à cette garce de Sansa Stark.

Il l'embrassa, puis il dut repartir. Une autre mission d'importance l'attendait avant de partir pour Braavos : accueillir le second prince de Dorne, Oberyn Martell.

Jaime, accompagné de Ser Boros Blount, de la garde royale, et de Qyburn, le nouveau maître des chuchoteurs, attendait le prince Oberyn sur l'une des routes menant à la capitale. Il faudrait qu'il propose à son fils de créer des postes de diplomates, exactement pour ce genre de missions. Peut-être juste pour lui éviter la compagnie des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient aujourd'hui. Ser Boros était certes un membre de la garde royale, mais il était violent, brutal, impatient, pleutre et fréquentait les prostituées. Il détestait devoir le supporter, même Sandor Clegane faisait un meilleur partenaire. Et pourtant le limier avait mauvais caractère, était vulgaire et faisait peur avec la cicatrice que lui avait fait son frère. Quand à Qyburn, c'était un homme qui avait été radié de la citadelle à cause de ces expériences, qui était davantage loyal à Cersei qu'au roi Tommen et qui par-dessus tout était un vil et intriguant manipulateur.

Le cortège était en vue, accueillir le prince Oberyn n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

\- Espérons que tout se passe bien, murmura le chevalier

Jaime arrêta le cortège.

\- Où est le prince Oberyn ? demanda-t-il

\- Lui et son écuyer Ser Arron sont entrés dans la ville dans la nuit, lui annonça Ser Gerold Dayne

Le blond baissa les yeux, évidemment … Oberyn Martell ne pouvait pas attendre bien sagement que l'on vienne l'accueillir.

\- Voilà qui est fâcheux, susurra Qyburn, et où se trouve donc le prince ?

\- Cherchez dans un bordel, répondit un deuxième homme en s'avançant

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda le blond

\- Lord Franklyn Poulet, Ser.

Un rire à peine étouffé se fit entendre derrière eux, c'était Boros Blount … Jaime nota mentalement qu'il devait demander au roi Tommen de le radier de la garde.

\- Excusez-le Lord Franklyn, s'excusa l'aîné des Lannister

\- J'en ai malheureusement l'habitude, Ser Jaime. Mais j'espère que toute la garde royale n'est pas à l'effigie de cette … homme.

\- Il n'en sera probablement plus pour très longtemps, murmura le commandant de la garde, rassurez-vous.

\- Fort bien. Une fois que vous aurez retrouvé mon prince, venez me rejoindre. Il y a des choses dont nous devront parler.

\- Avec plaisir Lord Franklyn. Vous et les invités du prince Oberyn pouvez séjourner au Donjon rouge si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je vous remercie de l'invitation Ser Jaime.

\- Et, reprit-il à voix basse, dites à Ser Gerold que le roi lui proposera très bientôt de rejoindre la garde royale.

Puis il se retourna et s'en alla avec Ser Boros, laissant Qyburn les escorter. Il devait retrouver le prince avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un, ou plusieurs quelqu'uns. Mais heureusement, il savait exactement où trouver Oberyn Martell, surnommé la vipère rouge. Il pris le chemin de l'ancien bordel de Littlefinger, aujourd'hui géré par une personne dont ils ignoraient l'identité.

Jaime entra sans ménagement dans la chambre qu'occupait Oberyn au bordel, comme il l'avait fait à Tyrion dans le Nord. Le prince était en compagnie d'une charmante prostituée du nom de Marei. Jaime la connaissait de réputation, grâce à son petit frère.

\- Ser Jaime Lannister, murmura-t-il en se relevant de son lit, j'en conclut que mes amis sont déjà arrivés.

\- Vous concluez bien, prince Oberyn. Vous étiez attendus, vos appartements vous attendent au Donjon rouge.

\- Est-ce que … les dames y sont les bienvenues ?

\- Évidemment, tant qu'elles restent dans vos quartiers. Ici, ces relations ne sont pas aussi bien perçues que chez vous.

\- Comme les incestes je suppose, lança Oberyn avant de quitter l'établissement avec Marei au bras

Après avoir retrouvé Oberyn et congédier Ser Boros, qui allait probablement prendre du bon temps dans l'établissement qu'ils venaient de quitter, Jaime retourna au Donjon Rouge, ce que lui avait dit Lord Franklyn l'intriguait. Il le rejoignit dans ses appartements.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose, Ser Jaime ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais il est encore tôt pour le vin, déclina poliment le garde royale

\- Vous avez raison. Asseyez-vous, je devais vous parler de quelques choses, avant que vous ne l'appreniez par de mauvaises langues.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Pour commencer, les rumeurs concernant la relation que vous entretenez avec votre sœur n'ont pas cure à Dorne. Après tout, cela n'aurait choqué personne si jamais votre nom de famille avait été Targaryen et non Lannister. Mais bref, mes deux filles jumelles ont une relation extrêmement proche avec l'une des filles bâtardes du prince Oberyn, Nymeria Sand. Et, un jour, alors qu'elles étaient à Touche-au-Ciel, j'ai … hum … j'ai accidentellement surpris une quatrième personne avec elles. C'était la princesse Myrcella. Et, il se trouve que Lady Nym', de son surnom, a une certaine tendance pour les fouets et autres attirails du même genre.


	3. Vipère

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, sinon la série aurait pris un chemin différent (et non je ne parle pas de la saison 8 qui n'est pas aussi mauvaise que ce que beaucoup trop de gens disent, mais de l'absence de Lady Coeurdepierre entre autres choses)  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic, issu encore une fois d'un défi du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, dans lequel je devais écrire un chapitre avec le prompt Vipère dedans. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Vipère**

À Dorne, Myrcella Baratheon avait grandi et s'était rapprochée des dorniens. Elle était fiancée au prince Trystan, le fils et héritier du prince Dorian Martell. Elle s'entendait bien avec le jeune homme, mais … elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

Peu après son arrivée aux jardins aquatiques, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec les filles d'Oberyn Martell, la vipère rouge de Dorne. Elles portaient le nom d'Aspics des sables. Avec l'une d'elle en particulier, Nymeria, ou _Lady Nym_ de son surnom. Peu après son arrivée au palais, elle s'était sentie seule, seule et triste. Elle avait été séparée de sa famille. Nymeria avait été là pour elle, pour la consoler et pour l'aider à se sentir chez elle à Dorne. Et au fur et à mesure des années, leur relation avait évolué vers autre chose. D'amitié, elle était devenue … un amour brûlant et passionné. Personne ne le savait, et surtout pas Trystan.

Après la mort de son frère, elle avait pris la décision de rentrer à Port-Réal pour ces funérailles, et pour essayer d'aider sa mère. C'est lors de l'une de ces balades dans les jardins aquatiques qu'elle avait décidé de lui annoncer.

\- Nym', lui dit-elle, je .. je vais rentrer pour les funérailles de mon frère.

\- Est-ce que tu reviendras après ?

\- Je ne pense pas, je suis désolé. Ma mère … ma mère a été emprisonnée.

\- Et pour le prince ?

\- Il est très gentil, mais … mais je ne l'aime pas.

\- Tu repars quand ? demanda la fille d'Oberyn

\- Demain, le père de Trystan va faire affréter un bateau pour nous ramener, Ser Arys et moi.

\- Si mon fouet et moi nous te manquons, tu sais que tu pourras toujours revenir. Ou bien si tu préfères la compagnie des jumelles …

\- Si je ne reviens pas, alors vous venez me rendre visite à Port-Réal. Vous y serez les bienvenue.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis Myrcella retourna dans ses appartements pour finir de préparer son départ.

Mais, durant la nuit, alors qu'elle allait se coucher, quelqu'un s'introduisit dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, restée entrouverte à cause de la chaleur. La personne l'attrapa par les épaules et les fit basculer toutes les deux sur son lit.

\- Je sais que c'est toi, Nym'.

\- Je voulais te voir encore une dernière fois, susurra la bâtarde

Myrcella glissa sa main le long du corps de son amante, jusqu'à arriver à un objet attaché à sa ceinture.

\- Tu es venu équipée à ce que je vois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois mon amour ? lui murmura Lady Nym' à l'oreille

Elles passèrent la nuit ensemble et ne se séparèrent qu'au petit matin, sur un dernier baiser d'adieux. Alors qu'elle allait passer la fenêtre, la blonde lui demanda une dernière chose : "Tu prendras également soin des jumelles ? Pour moi, s'il te plaît.''

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, lui répondit la brune, occupe-toi de toi plutôt. Ne vas pas te faire tuer là-bas.


	4. Le drame des Conflans

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fic, issu encore une fois d'un défi du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, dans lequel je devais écrire un chapitre avec un loup-garou dedans. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : Le drame du Conflans**

Elle courait, pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Ils avaient tués deux des siens la nuit précédente. Elle prit un chemin à travers les arbres, semant les hommes à cheval. Mais leurs chiens la poursuivait toujours. Elle entendait trois aboiements distincts. Trois bêtes et elle était seule.

\- Debout gamine, la réveilla une voix grave

Arya ouvrit les yeux, tirée de son sommeil par son sinistre compagnon : Sandor Clégane, dit le Limier ou le Chien. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines désormais qu'elle voyageait avec lui. Leur destination ? Les Eyriés, capitale du Val d'Arryn, où régnait sa tante : Lysa Arryn.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais mon propre cheval ? lui demanda-t-elle en guise de salutation

\- Pour que tu essayes de t'échapper ? Jamais.

\- Comme vous voudrez, répondit-elle en souriant

Les deux compagnons reprirent leur route à travers les Conflans , en direction de la porte sanglante. La région était aux mains de la maison Frey des Jumeaux désormais. Enfin, théoriquement c'était le cas. Mais Brynden Tully, son grand-oncle, avait réchappé des noces pourpres et avait repris Vivesaigues. De plus, les Lannister gardaient le contrôle d'Harrenhal, qui était désormais le fief de Lord Kevan Lannister. Et enfin, la fraternité sans bannière continuait de décimer la région.

Un peu avant midi, ils arrivèrent devant une auberge et mirent pied à terre. Ils avaient deux dragons d'or que le Limier avait pris dans les poches d'un marchand mort quelques jours plus tôt. Les routes n'étaient plus sures désormais.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table. À peine assis, ils furent abordés par un homme. Arya se souvenait de son nom : Polliver. C'était lui qui avait tué Lommy Maint-verte et qui lui avait volé son épée. C'était lui qui avait Aiguille.

\- C'est ta dernière conquête Sandor ? Elle est un peu jeune tu ne trouves pas ? Personnellement … Tu vois la fille de l'aubergiste ? Et bien je compte bien la déflorer avant ce soir. Et toi, que deviens-tu ?

\- Je fais aller, répondit platoniquement le Limier

\- Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ? Mes hommes et moi portons les couleurs du roi, ce qui nous garantis l'immunité.

\- J'emmerde le roi.

Polliver perdit brusquement son sourire et se leva. Il dégaina son épée, que Sandor contra avec la sienne. Le combat qui s'en suivit fut sanglant. Le Limier avait tué quatre hommes et Arya deux. La brune avait gardé la dague qu'elle avait emprunté à son compagnon de voyage pour tuer des soldats Frey présents lors des noces pourpres. Elle s'approcha de Polliver, blessé à la jambe.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? lui demanda-t-elle

Elle ramassa Aiguille.

\- Jolie lame, continua-t-elle, elle fera un bon cure-dent.

Elle attrapa Polliver par la main, mis son épée sous sa gorge, et l'aida à se relever lentement. Sa lame se planta dans sa gorge, l'achevant lentement. Puis ils reprirent leur route, Arya un poulet à la main et Arya sur un nouveau cheval : un cheval blanc.

La nuit suivante, la petite Stark replongea dans l'esprit de sa louve. Elle parcourait la Verfuque, l'un des principaux fleuves des Conflans, seule. Elle s'approcha d'un corps qui flottait à la surface de l'eau, la gorge tranchée. La louve s'approcha, lui attrapa l'épaule et la tira hors de l'eau. C'était le cadavre de sa mère ! Il avait dérivé depuis les Jumeaux. Un homme approcha, poussant la louve à se retirer. L'homme, grand avec le nez busqué, s'approcha du cadavre, choqué.

\- Par les anciens dieux, murmura-t-il, par les anciens dieux. Il faut prévenir Lord Beric, par les anciens dieux.

Arya ouvrit les yeux, une première larme coula le long de sa joue, suivie de nombreuses autres.


	5. La garde se meurt

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voici le cinquième chapitre de cette fic, issu encore une fois d'un défi du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, dans lequel je devais écrire un chapitre avec le prompt "ville fantôme". J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : La garde se meurt**

Les portes de Châteaunoir s'ouvrirent, laissant rentrer chez eux Grenn et Pyp. Les deux hommes étaient des rescapés du Manoir de Craster, probablement les derniers.

\- Si peu sont revenus, murmura Grenn

\- Mes amis …

Jon Snow se tenait devant eux, les larmes aux yeux. Lui-même était revenu de l'expédition dans le nord quelques jours plus tôt, presque mort, trois flèches plantées dans le dos. Il les serra dans ces bras, rapidement rejoints par Sam et Edd.

\- Combien sommes-nous ? demanda Pyp

\- Quatre-vingt, en comptant Vère et Mestre Aemon, lui répondit Sam

\- Vère ? demandèrent les deux survivants de la mutinerie

\- C'est une longue histoire, éluda le Tarly

Les quatre autres corbeaux sourirent, c'était on ne peut plus simple au contraire.

\- Si peu, murmura alors Grenn

\- Mais vous êtes-là désormais, leur dit le bâtard de Ned Stark, si seulement d'autres …

\- Hélas nous sommes probablement les derniers. Est-ce que des renforts vont arriver ?

\- Le roi Tommen va nous envoyer de l'aide oui, mais au vu de la guerre en court elle sera probablement très mince. Et de nouvelles recrues arriveront bientôt.

\- Combien d'hommes pouvons-nous espérer rassembler au total ?

\- Trois cents, répondit Jon, guère plus. Et cela reste toujours insuffisant pour combattre l'armée de Mance Ryder.

\- La garde a défendu ce château depuis la longue nuit, nous tiendrons nous aussi, leur dit Edd

Alors que les deux rescapés retournaient vers leur chambres, après avoir été signaler leur retour à Ser Alliser, qui assurait l'interim suite à la mort du Lord Commandant Jeor Mormont, un convoi passa les portes de Châteaunoir. C'était les nouvelles recrues ramenées de la Capitale, pour la plupart, par Jaremy Rykker, un patrouilleur survivant du Poing des Premiers Hommes. Il y avait là une quarantaine de personnes qu'il leur faudrait donc entraîner avant que les sauvageons ne soient à leur porte. Il n'y avait pas de quoi rendre sa gloire à la garde de nuit, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. La plupart étaient des orphelins et des voleurs, pas des combattants.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jon prit la direction d'une cession d'entraînement à l'épée et remarqua rapidement que l'une des nouvelles recrues semblait largement au-dessus du niveau des autres. Une fois l'entraînement achevé, enfin interrompu par Ser Alliser car il était un intendant et non un patrouilleur, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Vous savez vous défendre avec une épée, lui dit-il

\- Je ne suis pas un orphelin ou un voleur, j'étais un homme d'armes des Terres de l'Orage.

\- Et que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je suis venu pour défendre le Royaume contre les sauvageons, mon nom est Locke.

\- Comme les vassaux des Bolton ? demanda Jon méfiant

\- Oui malheureusement, mes parents devaient me détester à la naissance il faut croire.

Les deux hommes esquisèrent un rire à cette pique.

\- Ce château est bien vide non ?

\- Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi, aujourd'hui il fait bien pâle figure. On dirait presque une ville fantôme. Aujourd'hui … nous ne sommes plus que cent-vingt, et le Lord Commandant Mormont est mort au Manoir de Craster lors de la mutinerie de Karl Tanner.

\- On disait de lui qu'il était un homme bien.

\- Il nous connaissait tous, nos prénoms et nos noms, ainsi que les raisons pour lesquels nous étions ici.

\- Engagé volontaire vous aussi ? demanda Locke

\- Oui, c'est ma place ici, je m'en rend enfin compte.


	6. Tenir sa promesse, tenir son serment

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas, peut-être à Nöel prochain ^^  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voici le sixième chapitre de cette fic, où nous retrouvons une nouvelle fois Jaime à Port-Réal. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'oubliez pas la review sous peine de Dracarys et bonne lecture.  
_

**Chapitre 6 : Tenir sa promesse, tenir son serment**

À Port-Réal, le calme était revenu après ce qui était désormais connu comme le renversement du premier lion et le couronnement de Tommen premier du nom. Ser Jaime Lannister, commandant de la garde royale, arpentait les couloirs du donjon rouge. Il partait quelques heures plus tard pour Braavos, protéger son frère qui devait négocier avec la banque de fer. Mais … avant de quitter la capitale … il avait quelque chose à régler. Avec la tragédie qu'avaient été les noces pourpres, Arya Stark n'avait plus de chez elle ou rentrer. Elle était perdue, probablement seule. Et, dans le meilleur des cas, elle devait essayer de rejoindre Châteaunoir, où était son frère.

Il arriva devant la chambre qu'occupait Brienne depuis qu'elle l'avait ramené et toqua à sa porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit.

\- Ser Jaime, le salua-t-elle

\- Brienne, répondit-il

\- Vous partez bientôt, dit-elle en sortant équipée de son armure

\- Vous aussi ? Demanda-t-il en voyant sa tenue

\- Je dois tenir mon serment envers Lady Catelyn, je dois retrouver Arya Stark.

\- Lady Catelyn est morte, fit remarquer le blond

\- Même dans les nuits les plus noires et dans les contrées les plus nocturnes, je n'oublierais jamais mes serments.

\- Prenez-là, elle vous revient.

Il lui tendit un objet, long et massif, enroulé dans un drap. Elle l'enleva du tissu qui la recouvrait, c'était une épée en acier valyrien : Glace.

\- Je ne peux l'accepter.

\- Vous êtes au service des Stark, Brienne, cette épée est votre désormais. Elle vous sera plus utile qu'à Ser Ilyn Payne. Robb Stark est mort aux noces pourpres, Bran et Rickon Stark sont morts lors de la prise de Winterfell par les fer-nés, et Sansa est une Lady, sans vouloir vous offenser. Prenez-là et donnez-là à Jon Snow lorsque vous irez à Châteaunoir si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, mais c'est à vous qu'elle revient.

\- Merci, Ser Jaime.

C'était le nodal de la discussion : lui faire accepter Glace, l'épée en acier valyrien de Ned Stark, avant son départ. Ils se saluèrent et prirent des routes différentes, le blond avait encore quelqu'un à aller chercher avant de partir. Tyrion, accompagné de son fidèle Pod, les attendait déjà sur leur bateau, il ne restait donc plus qu'à trouver Bronn. Et Jaime avait une petite idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait : retour à l'ancien bordel de Littlefinger. Il enfonça la porte de la petite chambre, le mercenaire était là, en compagnie d'une prostituée qu'il connaissait déjà.

\- Encore vous ?! hurla Marei

\- J'en suis désolé madame, mais mes … collaborateurs ont visiblement l'air de vous apprécier.

\- Et pas vous ?

\- Non sans façon merci. Bronn : maintenant !

\- Si vous insistez, messire.

Le chevalier se leva et donna une pièce à la prostituée.

\- Prenez soin de vos noisettes mon brave, lui dit-elle

\- Pour vous j'irais décrocher la harpie de Meereen, lui répondit-il avant de quitter la pièce

\- Vraiment pas ? demanda Marei à Jaime

\- Non toujours pas.

Alors qu'ils étaient à bord du bateau, voguant sur les flots en direction de Braavos, Bronn s'approcha du chevalier Lannister, qui regardait la mer.

\- La grande perche n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-il moqueur

\- Lady Brienne, dit-il en insistant bien sur son rang, avait une autre mission.

\- Je vois. Vous savez …

\- Ne dites rien de plus Ser Bronn. Nous avons chacun un rôle à tenir.


	7. Ingwaz

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : J'ai réussi à me débloquer sur cette fic ça y est. Je ne vous promet pas des publications régulières mais on va faire ce qu'on peut hein. Attention relation lesbienne explicite et inceste dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus. J'espère ue ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture.  
_

**Chapitre 7 : Ingwaz**

Myrcella était sur le pont de son navire la ramenant des jardins aquatiques à Port-Réal, cela allait faire trois ans déjà. Elle avait prit ces marques dans la demeure des Martell et découvert un fiancé des plus charmants en la personne de Quentyn Martell. Mais malheureusement, elle ne l'aimait pas. Et elle ne l'aimerait probablement jamais comme lui l'aimait. Non, son amour allait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait noué une intense amitié avec les aspics des sables, amitié qui était devenue un feu brûlant envers Nymeria et ses deux dames de compagnie. En y repensant, sa mère désapprouverait probablement une grande partie des choses qu'elles avaient fait.

_Flashback_

_Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Nymeria aux jardins aquatiques, c'était peu de temps avant le coup d'état de Port-Réal. La blonde était nue, enroulée dans une fine couverture en soie. Jeyne et Jennelyn, les deux sœurs Poulet étaient là elle aussi. L'une d'elle lui attrapa la taille et pivota de telle sorte à se placer au-dessus d'elle._

_\- Jeyne, murmura-t-elle_

_\- Loupé, lui dit la voix suave avant de lui mordiller l'oreille, tu sembles avoir besoin d'une bonne correction petite sotte._

_Le ton qu'avait employé l'autre blonde ne fit qu'exciter davantage Myrcella._

_\- Silence ! tonna une voix dans la pièce_

_\- Sa majesté s'est faite attendre, fit remarquer l'une des deux jumelles à l'intention de l'aspic qui venait de les rejoindre_

_\- Mon père avait besoin de moi pour une mission qui ne vous regarde aucunement. Mais vous ne m'avez pas attendue à ce que je vois. Je crois que Myrcella n'est pas la seule à mériter une correction._

_La brune se lécha les babines, la soirée allait être chaude, même pour Dorne._

_Fin du flashback_

Nymeria se trouvait sur le bord de la piscine lorsqu'un serviteur vint la voir, anxieux. Allons bon, pensa-t-elle, elle n'était pas un monstre non plus.

\- Lady Nymeria, le bateau de la princesse Myrcella, il a disparu en mer. Je suis navré.

\- Comment ça, disparu ?

\- Il aurait dut arriver à Port-Réal il y a deux jours.

\- Où a-t-il été vu pour la dernière fois ? Le prince Doran est-il au courant ?

\- Oui il vient d'être prévenu. Le bateau a disparu entre les marches de Dorne et la Néra.

\- La Néra ? La NÉRA ?! Vous avez fait passer la princesse Myrcella par la Néra ? Qui a conçu le trajet du retour ?

\- C'était une idée du prince Doran en personne.

\- Faites préparer mon cheval, je pars immédiatement pour Port-Réal rejoindre mon père.

\- Bien, Lady Nymeria.


	8. Déclarer sa flamme

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voici le chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

**Chapitre 8 : Déclarer sa flamme**

Daenerys Targaryen, l'imbrulée et la briseuse de chaîne, avait prit ces quartiers dans la grande pyramide de Meereen. Elle venait d'ordonner la crucifixion de cent soixante trois maîtres de la cité esclavagiste, un pour chacun des esclaves qu'elle avait vu sur le chemin depuis Yunkai.

Ser Barristan aidait à réorganiser les défenses de la ville aidé par Ver Gris et les immaculés et Ser Jorah avait décidé d'aller se familiariser avec les coutumes locales. Quand à Missandei, elle était probablement dans ses quartiers à profiter d'un petit peu de repos après la marche qu'ils avaient menés depuis Astapor et les difficiles débuts de gouvernance dans cette pyramide. Aussi, la jeune souveraine ne s'attendait pas à être dérangée dans ces réflexions. En effet, elle se demandait de plus quand elle réussirait à atteindre les côtes de Westeros et si il y avait un réel intérêt à les atteindre finalement. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était pour se trône qui lui revenait de plein droit. Mais elle s'était découverte d'autres buts et d'autres horizons depuis qu'elle avait quitté Qarth. Au fond, elle pourrait rester dans la baie des serfs et continuer de lutter contre les inégalités : de briser la roue. Une roue dont elle avait trop souvent fait les frais.

\- Votre Majesté.

\- Daario Naharis, répondit-elle

\- Les Puînés se sont établis à l'extérieur de la ville et nous avons mis en place un campement sur la route allant vers Yunkai. Si jamais nous sommes attaqués, nous aurons le temps de nous y préparer.

\- Fort bien, répondit-elle laconiquement

\- Un problème, votre Majesté ?

Il jouait avec elle, la jeune femme en était certaine. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas d'humeur à cela.

\- Non aucun.

\- Je vois. Si vous avez le moindre doute, vous pouvez nous en faire part vous savez. Pas qu'à moi, vous avez de fidèles conseillers qui braveraient tout les obstacles pour vous.

\- Si cela est tout …

\- Et bien pas tout à fait votre Majesté. C'est pour vous, dit-il en lui tendant une fleur

Elle la prit entre ces mains, délicatement.

\- Il s'agit d'une harpie d'or, on en trouve beaucoup dans la régions, souvenez-vous en.

Et il partit. Chaque jour, le mercenaire lui ramenait une fleur différente qui poussait dans la région. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose en amour, mais il était certain qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'en doutait pas. Et, elle répondrait bien à sa déclaration. Son cœur avait fini par cicatriser depuis la mort de Drogo.


	9. Pour le Lord commandant

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voici le chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 9 : Pour le Lord commandant**

Ils étaient un peu plus d'une dizaine à se préparer à quitter Châteaunoir pour accomplir le devoir, même si cela signifiait cette fois-ci se battre contre les leurs. Ils devaient réduire au silence les mutins qui s'étaient établis au Manoir de Craster. Jon avait prit la tête de leur petit groupe assez naturellement. Mais leur mission avait également un autre objectif : ramener de la nourriture si il en restait, car leur _production_ était en chute libre avec le climat qui se refroidissait de plus en plus. Lorsque le _choix_ d'un leader pour leur mission s'était avéré nécessaire, tous c'étaient tournés vers Jon. Le bâtard de Ned Stark était aimé par ses frères. Il leur était sympathique, il était brave et avait également prit de gros risques pour eux en trahissant les sauvageons pour la garde. Nombre de frères jurés auraient fait le choix inverse, mais pas lui : il était revenu de leur côté, avec trois flèches dans le torse en prime. Ils _s'étaient attachés_ à lui.

Ils étaient partis à cheval. Ser Alliser, qui assurait l'intérim du commandement en attendant une nouvelle élection, leur avait au moins laissé partir avec ça. Contre l'avis de Janos Slynt, mais le sudiste n'était pas un homme qu'il fallait écouter. Ou bien ils couraient tous à la catastrophe. Le _spectre_ de la mort rodait dans ces bois depuis bien longtemps déjà, ils avaient été aveugles de ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Il était au milieu d'eux, comme le fumet qui s'échappait d'une _marmite_, mais ils avaient été trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Jon, lui demanda Edd, crois-tu que nous ayons une chance contre les sauvageons ?

\- Nous devons y croire mon ami, et nous devrons les repousser.

\- Pour les Sept Couronnes.

\- Et parce que sinon tout ça n'aura servi à rien, strictement à rien.

\- L'amour est la mort du devoir, c'est ce que m'a dit un jour Mestre Aemon.

Un papillon passa devant eux, un beau papillon aux ailes constellées d'_ocelles_. Elles étaient rousses et vertes. C'était les couleurs de son Ygritte, de sa belle sauvageonne. Il regrettait leur séparation et dans une autre situation … si les choses avaient été différentes, il aurait vraiment souhaité que cela fonctionne entre eux. Finalement, c'était le vieux dragon qui avait raison : l'amour et le devoir ne pouvaient pas cohabiter.


End file.
